


Roles

by zarabithia



Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America, DCU - Comicverse, Marvel 616
Genre: Community: kissbingo, Community: lover100, Community: rarecomicskink, Crossover Pairing, M/M, Roleplay, Sidekicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the war, two sidekicks have some time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles

"It's probably not very nice to say about your allies, but the people in this town sure are stupid," Bucky said as he sat down on the other side of Dick on the bed. Three months before, Dick would have scooted further over, to give the other teen more room, but he was getting used to the lack of personal space the war caused. He wondered, sometimes, how that would change if he ever made it back to Gotham.

"I'm kind of used to you not being nice by now," Dick scoffed. From the tilt of Bucky's head, and the way Bucky paused in removing his gloves, Dick supposed he hadn't made it sound quite as carefree as he'd intended.

But no one could say Bucky wasn't a good sport, because he ignored Dick's slip and continued on, "I mean, these costumes are great, but there's no way anyone should have bought us as Cap and Batman."

"It's a good thing they did, though," Dick argued. "Mission wouldn't have worked, if they hadn't."

"Mission, mission, mission." Bucky stretched his legs out, giving a lazy kick with boots far too big for him, as he leaned back onto his elbows. "You have a real love for that word, don't you, Grayson?"

Dick scowled at him. "No real names while we're in costume," he snapped. It was the first rule he'd learned in Gotham, and he clung to it, even if Bucky, Toro and Cap were looser with their tongues than they should have been.

Bucky just rolled his eyes. "Who's around to hear me?" he challenged. "Besides you?"

"You can never be too careful," Dick insisted.

"Yes, you can," Bucky argued. "We're in a town full of people who actually thought I was Cap and you were Batman. If it was full of our enemies, they'd at least be smarter."

Dick gave a quick smirk at that. "Smart enough to know that Batman never left Gotham, you think?"

"Probably." Bucky tapped his red gloves against his leg idly. "You still really miss him, huh?"

It wasn't any good, lying to Bucky. Too much of Bucky's job in the war depended on being able to read people. So Dick shrugged and gave a tiny nod. "Wouldn't you? If you had to spend the whole war away from Cap?"

"Holy cats, that would drive me crazy. The parts of the war we did have to spend apart were bad enough." The red gloves stilled for a moment, before Bucky smirked at Dick and resumed tapping them against his thigh. "Course, I'd be even more cross if I had to spend the war away from _Batman._ "

Dick glanced at him, confused for only a moment, because it didn't take a genius to read the suggestiveness behind Bucky's smirk.

"It was never like _that_ with me and Batman," Dick denied angrily, his face growing hot. "Not you _too_ , Bucky! I thought I left those kind of comments behind in Gotham."

"Well, why not? You obviously like the fellas - oh, come on. I've _heard_ you and Toro. You're lucky nobody else has, 'cept maybe Cap. And you know he doesn't care, anyway."

Dick's eyes narrowed a bit. "I suppose you do care, then?"

"And then there's the way you keep looking at Steve - not that I blame you, he's quite the catch," Bucky continued, ignoring Dick's irritation.

Dick let out a frustrated little sigh. "You're as bad as Poison Ivy, you know that?"

"The green dame?"

"That's her. Always going on about the 'blossoming hormones.'" Dick scowled. His own black gloves came off then, and Dick curled them into a tall ball in his fist. "Or the Joker, and his stupid comments about my 'inappropriate' relationship with Batman. There's nothing _inappropriate_ about it, you know."

Bucky held up his hand in a peace keeping gesture. " _Cheese and crackers,_ Grayson. I'm just trying to say that Batman's easy to look at and I wouldn't blame you for missing that. I'm not trying to imply anything _improper_ was going on. You'd think you circus boys would be a little less uptight. Maybe the short shorts are cutting off too much air or something."

"Sorry," Dick said sheepishly. "I'm surprised you noticed what Batman looked like at all. You're awfully fond of the ladies. Especially Spitfire." At least, that was what Toro claimed, late at night when no one else was supposed to be able to hear them.

"I've got a thing for fast girls, alright. Doesn't mean I don't notice other types, too. It'd be really hard not to notice Batman, anyway. The way he looked when he dropped you off at our camp? All growly and protective?" Bucky's leer looked out of place, combined with Cap's cowl.

But the leer twisted something in Dick's gut. It was enough of a hormone boost that Dick was able to grasp onto the kind of confidence that had been knocked out of him ever since he left Gotham. "I don't have the growling or the protective streak...but I _do_ have the costume."

"So you do," Bucky agreed easily, with a smile that had just a bit too much bite to look right with Cap's costume. "And the best part is that we can do what I have in mind, and you can still keep at least half of it on."

"Only if you do the same," Dick's recently re-awakened boldness proclaimed.

Bucky's leer remained firmly in place as he leaned over and kissed Dick. It wasn't Dick's first kiss, by any means. That honor belonged to a pretty redhead back in Gotham. It wasn't even his first _boy_ kiss - that belonged to a pretty little redhead elsewhere back in the States. But Bucky was more confident in claiming the kiss than any of Dick's other partners had been, and Dick didn't hesitate at all in opening his mouth when Bucky's tongue pressed insistently against his lips. Unlike Toro, Bucky was _demanding_ in his kisses and the insistent exploration of Bucky's tongue was a challenge that Dick was happy to match.

After a moment, Bucky pulled back and grinned. "Sounds fair, _Batman._ "

"And Cap is nothing if not fair, right?" Dick wriggled into place in nervous anticipation.

"Always." Bucky slipped his red gloves back _on_ , and gave Dick a gentle push onto the bed, his gloved hands tugging at Dick's pants. "And he _always_ takes the first initiative."

Dick leaned back onto the bed and was perfectly willing to let this be the first time Batman allowed Captain America to take the lead.


End file.
